


Of Brownies And Ice Cream

by LuarRosa



Series: Of One Taste And Another [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Date Swapping, Discussions of Food, F/F, Wacky Antics, i'm really bad at tagging i'm sorry, may be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: Kaoru asks her childhood friend to help one bandmate of hers to ask Sayo Hikawa out for a date, but life is never what you expect, and neither was this work when I realized where it was heading towards.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Of One Taste And Another [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805701
Kudos: 25





	Of Brownies And Ice Cream

“Aah~,” a young lady joyfully exclaimed in the middle of a live house cafeteria in broad daylight. She sat in a table for two - both seats taken - but addressed her expressive gesture towards a third party she'd seen walking by.

“Chisato, oh my dearest Chisato, what a beautiful coincidence to see you here,” she kept saying.

And Chisato Shirasagi was not happy.

With mixed feelings of mild annoyance, stress, both first and second-hand embarrassment, and a fourth emotion she was not ready to process having, Chisato nervously stared at her childhood acquaintance/friend/ex-best friend/current best friend/whatever the fuck known as Kaoru Seta, turned away, and stepped to leave.

“Wait, Chisato-chan, don't go!”

Though it made Chisato's heartbeat equally as confusing for her to emotionally address, Aya Maruyama's voice did put a slight smile of relief on her face. Said smile, of course, was immediately followed by the devastating realization that she was now trapped in a social situation.

_ Crap. _

She approached the table, putting down near it a chair she picked up from an empty table besides them, and sat by her friends.

“Ooh, how blessed I am, accompanied by two beautiful-

“Get off your high horse, Kaoru,” Chisato silenced the very theatrical actress. “I'm here for Aya-chan.”

“Chisato-chan, don't be rude…” Aya asked her through words and anxious hand gestures, “Kaoru-san has been very kind and helpful to me this afternoon. She's part of this conversation too!”

“Fine. But what  _ is  _ this conversation?”

“Um, you see…” the idol fiddled with her fingers unwillingly, speaking with no eye contact: “I've been speaking with Kaoru-san about a problem I've been having with Hina’s sister, Sayo-chan…”

“Sayo-chan!?” Chisato rest her palm against the table, fast enough to almost slam it. “What did she do? Did she hurt you?”

“I-IT’S NOTHING LIKE THAT, CHISATO-CHAN!!!” Aya cried out. “She didn’t do anything bad! Much to the contrary…”

Seeing the girl’s difficulty to share her feelings, Kaoru stepped in with her elegant voice: “She is facing one of the most beautiful dilemmas a young kitten goes through, my dear Chisato; Aya is in love~”

“Huh?” Chisato sat in silence, waiting for any hints of sarcasm. “Is this true, Aya-chan?”

“I wouldn't use those words…” She pushed her index fingers against one another. “But I would like to… You know…”

“And how has been Kaoru helping you?”

“Well, she's such a romantic, that I thought asking her about romance would be a good idea!”

Kaoru nodded in agreement.

“Kaoru. What did you do.”

“Oh, my,” she closed her eyes, her gestures close to one of a powerful dance. “I was merely helping this young kitten spread wings, of course…”

“We were building a plan for me to ask her out this Tuesday…”

“Kaoru is your wingman!?” She couldn't believe it. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“Yes, of course…” A smirk appeared on the guitarist's face. “That's why you're here.”

“HUH!?”

“Kaoru said you two could help me ask her out…” Aya extended her hand towards Chisato. ”Having you help me would make me very happy, but it's okay if you say no! I don't want to bother you or make you too busy…”

Chisato looked at Kaoru, ready to decline. But when she did, she saw Kaoru held no overconfident smirk; she had a serious, slightly pleading face. She knew Kaoru, and what this meant.

“Sure. I'll go.”

“Yay! Thank you so much, Chisato-chan!” Aya exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

“But you'll have to fill me in later,” responded Chisato, whilst getting up from her seat, “I have an appointment now. See you two soon!”

Kaoru and Aya both watched her leave. The former then addressed the latter:

“Is our deal on track, then, Your Highness?”

“Yes! Don’t you worry, Kaoru, it will work!”

  
“So, Kaoru,” Chisato asked to the girl who sat beside her, two days later, “what is the plan anyway?”

The girl, sitting on a bench with her good friend, looked around the livehouse they’d been resting in. “Well, my dear companion, Sayo is practicing with her band at the moment. When they finish, her friends will leave, and we will ask the fellow guitarist to stay, and stall for time.”

“Time for Aya to get ready, you mean?”

“Exactly.”

Like a conveniently timed scene transition, doors burst open, and out came the musicians known as Roselia. One Ako Udagawa could be seen posing in front of the lights, her shadowy figure almost striking fear, if not for the absence of her bandmates in even trying to do the same.

Their bassist soon waved at Kaoru and Chisato, and the rest of them followed through as they walked away.

“Sayo-chan!” Shouted Chisato. “Do you have time?”

The blue-haired guitarist turned with a confused expression, wondering if she really was being called; the actress’ gestures said yes, so she approached her.

“Shirasagi-san? Seta-san? Is there something wrong?” Sayo quickly asked. “Hina?” She assumed.

“No, no, you don’t need to worry about her,” Chisato again gestured to her, this time indicating for her to sit down, “though your concern does make me wonder where that girl is right now.”

“But alas, such is not why we called you.” Spoke Kaoru, her eyes admiring the empty horizon, not turning towards the conversation, perhaps for dramatic flair.

“Oh?”

“Well, we wanted to-”

Chisato was interrupted by her phone, never on silent.

“If you excuse me, a colleague of mine needs urgent help at the moment. I ask of you to have patience and stay if possible, but you can leave if needed,” Chisato said as she got up, “Kaoru, keep her company.” She turned to stare the girl, and whispered: “And do your worst.”

“Of course,” she responded, with a smirk on her face.

Running towards Aya’s house, Chisato’s phone read from the idol an urgent message, requesting help from her good friend, and warning that she would be late tonight. They’ve worked together for so long, Chisato was used to rushing in to help Aya, though the same could be said the other way around. Through empty streets and all sorts of turns, her shoes tapped on pavement after pavement; she did not hesitate for a second.

  
Sayo looked at Kaoru. She saw her gently hold a hand to her forehead, eyes completely shut.

“Seta-san.”

“Yes?”

“Why are we here?”

“Why are we all here? Aah!” The theatrical prince enjoyed herself. “Such a fleeting world, the one we live in, filled with secrets, most of which we may never get answers to. Your question holds power, my fellow guitarist, and yet none power there is, for an objective answer no one has…”

“That is not what I am asking, Seta-san, I just wish to know why you need me here toni-”

“What happens when we die, Sayo?”

  
Breathing heavy, Chisato got to Aya’s home. “Aya-chan?”

“Chisato-chan! Here!” She could hear her faint shout from one of the bedrooms.

When she got there, the idol wore a beautiful pink dress, but her equally beautiful face held concern, and the box of tissues near her shaking hands told a tale Chisato already knew well.

“Aya-chan…”

“I-I’m sorry, Chisato-chan… I shouldn’t have made you get all the way here for this, I’ve just been anxious and scared and I don’t think I look good…”

“No, Aya-chan, I’m sorry,” pleaded Chisato, as she slowly sat near her friend, then taking her hands gently so not to startle her, “I knew this wouldn’t work; I should never have let Kaoru push you to do these terrible ideas.”

“Kaoru-san… I must have disappointed her too…”

“Aya-chan.” Chisato quickly moved her hands to hold Aya’s head with both palms.

“Yes?”

“Who are you?”

“An idiot sandwich?”

“Y-What? No!” She chose to take her hands again instead. “Who are you?”

“I’m Aya Maruyama of Pastel*Palettes!”

“Yes. And what do you need to do?”

“To get out there and ask Sayo out!”

“Yes. And what are you going to do?”

“To keep holding your warm hands because they’re nice and make me feel calm!”

“Aya-chan, that’s not…”

She was right. That was nice. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to calm her down for a bit. It was a tad cold there, after all.  
  


“Opportunities like these unfortunately do not occur often. To sit here with a beautiful lady and skilled guitarist such as yourself,” Kaoru complimented away, “as someone who looks towards being both a beautiful great actress and great musician for my friends and all the little kittens in the world, it feels inspiring to be blessed with your presence in such a beautiful night. Fitting for one of your name, as well,” she winked.

Sayo desperately tried to get Kaoru to stop, but each time her flattering words reached her, she only got weaker; her own voice failed her, as she had no jurisdiction against royalty.

“But I have spoken for far too long. As the Great Poet once said, the most beautiful thing on Earth is not an army of ships, but what you love.” Kaoru showed a pleading hand to the girl. “What is it that  _ you  _ love, Sayo of Roselia?”

“What I… Love?” Sayo didn’t get that often, nor did she ever think about answering it, so being put on the spot proved to be difficult. Her heart would thump fast against her chest, and yet without a known origin. “I don’t particularly feel strongly about things… And even if I did, why would you need to know? All that matters to me is to achieve perfection in my guitar playing, and find my own sound within myself and Roselia. You could then say that is what I ‘love.’”

“And yet, if that really was your true answer, then why would you hesitate in saying it?” 

She didn’t get why, but Sayo saw a fiery eagerness in Kaoru’s crimson eyes, one that wished to see her true self.

“Why indeed…”

She looked bothered - thoughtful, but bothered. Kaoru could recognize this. But she didn’t look bothered with her; Sayo looked bothered with herself, and the distinction was something anyone close to Chisato for a long time would know.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really, but sugar could help in calming me down,” replied Aya, to the same question from another friend. And with that, Chisato came back from the kitchen with a box of strawberry ice cream, two bowls, and two spoons.

“Don’t eat too much, okay? I’ll just let you off this time because… You know.”

With those, she sat down next to Aya, and they both ate with a smile on their faces.

“Did it work?”

“Yes… Thank you, Chisato-chan. You always do your best to help me…”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Chisato felt too embarrassed to look at her friend, “you work so hard for yourself and others; you deserve it.”

“I like ice cream…” Aya wistfully looked at nothing in particular.

“Hm?”

“It’s cold and refreshing, but also so sweet and comforting… When I’m overwhelmed with heat, ice cream will always help. Is it strange to feel so safe and warm when eating something so cold and unforgiving?”

“I wouldn’t know, but…” Chisato whispered while she slowly put her hand on top of Aya’s. “That sounds like a wonderful feeling.”

She looked at her bandmate, her friend, her very great friend, and saw such ease in her eyes; such comfort. Was this the comfort Aya was speaking of? She couldn’t know for sure, but...

Aya’s ice cream bowl had been empty for quite some time now.

But some weren’t done with their food. On a table in a cafe somewhere, two medium sized plates held warm, recently-made pieces of cake, being eaten by two girls who were very much enjoying their taste.

One of them in particular looked up at her companion, who was smiling back at her. Was there something on her face? What prompted this?

“Is something wrong, Seta-san?”

“Nothing at all! This is proving to be an enjoyable moment. Why is that on your mind, fellow guitarist?”

“You were quietly staring at me. I’d expect you to be more talkative? Perhaps I interpreted you wrong.”

“I was staring?” Genuine surprise lit itself on Kaoru’s face, as she put one hand up her cheek, almost gasping. “I should apologise if that’s the case, but I would also expect you to be more assertive and dismissive, yet, you even accepted to eating with me. If I hadn’t heard of your reputation, I would think my charms had worked-

“Anyway,” Sayo interrupted whatever point Kaoru was about to reach for, “you asked what I liked, and I gave you an answer,” she said, pointing her hand at the brownies on her plate.

“Oh? Please, do go on.”

Go on? Kaoru wanted her to elaborate? This wasn’t asked often, so she didn’t have an answer prepared, but…

“I enjoy treats like these. Sugar is very good for…” She looked at Kaoru, losing herself in those eyes and her beautiful face.

“You…”

“Really?” Kaoru chuckled, her smile hitting Sayo’s eyes like stars in the night to an icy river. “Perhaps I should take the advice. The energy might help me play better. Is that your secret?”

“I don’t see why you would think such a thing. I practice frequently and consistently, that’s all.”

“I’m just interested in knowing more about you, my kitten.”

“Nngh…” Sayo couldn’t stand how much she felt at that moment, “if you excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” so she quickly left.

“Oh, you’re back,” Aya pointed out, seeing Chisato return from the kitchen again. She was now lying down on her bed, not with the intent of sleeping, but for a deserving bit of relaxation.

Chisato, not wanting to make her friend get up, asked: “May I lie with you, Aya-chan?”

She moved a bit more towards the other side. “Yes…”

Now they were both turned to each other, and despite inches of distance in-between them, Chisato felt warmth inside and out. Aya’s soft hands touched hers as she smiled lightly, neither of them saying a single word. Nothing was to worry.

Maybe this is what Aya meant by comfort. But to Chisato, Aya wasn’t cold or unforgiving. The ease she felt with her around wasn’t in spite of her traits, it was because of them. Aya’s warmth spread to her tender companion more and more as both approached each other, a strong feeling both of them could only realize to be,

_ Oh. _

May their minds have reached that conclusion before it happened, would never be known, for the sudden realizations were interrupted by a just-as-sudden occurrence resulting of how close they were to each other. A touch of lips; a smooch; a peck; a kiss. A soft kiss. A long kiss. A loving kiss. First of many. One to never forget. One to want to never end. One to change the lyrics to a song from the word “miss” to the word “kiss” because the rhyme wouldn’t actually be affected. One to think of the following words:

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Aah~,” a young lady joyfully exclaimed in the middle of a cafe at nightime. She sat in a table for two - both seats taken - and did address her expressive gesture towards her, however one interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

“Is something wrong?” Sayo asked the lady, noticing the sudden seriousness on her face.

“Not with me there is not, my kitten, but there might be with someone else; Aya has sent me a message. If you excuse me.”

“Yes, of course.”

aya òwó: kaoru-san  
aya òwó: im so sorry  
aya òwó: but kind of not really  
Fleeting Prince: Oh hello Aya  
Fleeting Prince: Is something of the matter?  
aya òwó: i forgot abt you guys  
aya òwó: are u and sayo-chan still there?  
Fleeting Prince: Yes, we are  
Fleeting Prince: Oh.  
Fleeting Prince: Oh you’re gonna be mad at me  
aya òwó: wait, what did you do?????  
Fleeting Prince: You first  
aya òwó: no lets both say it  
Fleeting Prince: Okay.  
aya òwó: i stole ur date  
Fleeting Prince: I stole your date.  
aya òwó: wait  
Fleeting Prince: .  
aya òwó: well  
Fleeting Prince: Truce?  
aya òwó: how did this even happ--sure  
aya òwó: anyway we r still at my house  
aya òwó: should we go somewhere and pick u up  
Fleeting Prince: I’ll ask Sayo  
Fleeting Prince: Us going there might be better  
Fleeting Prince: If that’s possible and not a bother  
aya òwó: no not at all!!  
aya òwó: we’ll be waiting  


And with that, the four girls all met at the end; their dates told; their stories given clarity; their relationships together - platonic or romantic - all cried of laughter to a tale of brownies and ice cream. 


End file.
